1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fluid collection bags for receiving bodily fluids, e.g., urine. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a collapsible urine collection bag including an angled support member for mounting a discharge valve thereon defining a fluid channel and having a spout. The support member is configured to position the discharge valve and the spout are in a more accessible and proper orientation to effect spill free drainage of the bag when the bag is filled or partially filled with fluid.
2. Background of Related Art
Fluid collection systems for collecting bodily fluids such as urine are well known in the art. Typically, urine collection systems include a urine collection bag defining a fluid reservoir and having an inlet port or ports for receiving fluid and a discharge port to facilitate drainage of the collection bag. A discharge tube is attached to the discharge port and a discharge valve is provided on or along the discharge tube to regulate fluid flow, e.g., drainage, from the collection bag.
Generally, a fluid collection bag is formed from front and rear sheets of flexible material sealed together at their edges to define a fluid reservoir. A discharge port is positioned on a lower end of the front sheet of the collection bag with a discharge tube extending therefrom. In some known collection systems, a discharge valve is supported on the discharge tube or mounting structure supported on the bag at a location to regulate fluid flow through the discharge tube.
In use, a urine collection bag is supported, e.g., hung, on support structure, e.g., a bed frame, located below a patient. A drain tube having one end connected to a catheterized patient and a second end in fluid communication with the urine collection bag directs urine to the urine collection bag. When the urine collection bag begins to fill, the front and rear sheets forming the collection bag expand outwardly. Since the lower end of the front and rear sheets are sealed together, the lower end of the front sheet of the collection bag expands such that the exterior surface of the collection bag defines a curved downwardly facing surface. This outward bulging of the front sheet of the collection bag, causes a discharge spout of the collection bag and the discharge valve to tilt inwardly. As a result, the discharge valve becomes less accessible and the discharge spout moves to skewed on non-vertical orientation to make spill free drainage of the collection bag.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a collection bag having mounting structure for the discharge valve which compensates for expansion of a fluid collection bag to facilitate rapid and spill free drainage of the fluid collection bag.